The present invention relates to a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus that transmits RF pulses for refocusing transverse magnetization of spins.
In a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, unevenness in signal intensity appears in an image due to ununiformity in static magnetic field (B0 ununiformity) and hence the quality of the image may be deteriorated. There has therefore been proposed a method for reducing image deterioration due to ununiformity in static magnetic field (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-190362).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-190362 discloses a method of sequentially transmitting four RF pulses having flip angles of 180°, 180°, −180° and −180° between two RF pulses each having a flip angle of 45° to thereby reduce image deterioration due to ununiformity in static magnetic field. However, the method of the patent document 1 also has the problem of occurrence of unevenness in signal intensity due to ununiformity in RF transmission magnetic field (B1 ununiformity).
It is desirable that the problem described previously is solved.